Such a Sexy Face
by shadows and silhouettes
Summary: It's just another average, sexy day...


**Laci and Kat here, again! It seems that everything getting posted here nowadays is written by the two of us. Oh well. It's fun, and that's what matters.**

**Anyway, I was bored and I was like "Kat, let's write a one-shot for fun!" and this happened. It was a nice break from the structure of chaptered stories, since this really didn't take much planning. **

**We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Classes had ended a long time ago, and Sora had gone so far as to do all of his unfinished assignments that were due soon and then some. Unfortunately, he was still bored. Like, out of his mind bored, and if it didn't get solved soon, Riku was going to come home to a destroyed apartment.

Eventually, Sora settled for browsing around the internet on his laptop, turning on some music for background noise. It only took a few moments for him to stay lip-syncing with the songs, which soon turned into full on singing and dancing around in his socks. The laptop lay forgotten on the couch.

At some point, Sora had made it to the bedroom and gotten a hairbrush for a microphone before continuing his very bad dance routine of random butt-shaking and hip-swaying.

* * *

Riku had a very long day. It was his first day on a new job, working as an analyst for a large company, and he was incredibly tired. He was looking forward to getting some food in his belly and relaxing for a bit before passing out.

He walked up to his apartment. The door was already unlocked, of course, so he walked in and hung up his jacket. He was completely zoned out, his brain thoroughly dead by that point.

When he walked into the living room, he was jolted out of his reverie by the sight of his boyfriend dancing around the living room, his hairbrush clenched tightly in his fist and his body (and butt) moving erratically. That was when Riku noticed the music.

"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it." Sora started to do a spin as he sang, noticing Riku halfway through. He attempted to freeze, but his socks slid, and he went crashing to the floor before he could express that he was sexy and he knew it.

Riku just stared at Sora. "Are you...?"

The brunette looked up at him with wide, mortified eyes, his entire face bright red.

Grinning, Riku walked over and paused the music. "If you turn any redder, I'm going to worry about your head falling off."

"Oh, shut up," Sora grumbled, picking himself up off the ground. "Thanks for helping me and making sure I'm not dying, by the way."

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora. "I could see you weren't dying. Besides, I was enjoying the view. What, with you being so sexy and knowing it and all."

Sora's face turned even redder as he hid it in Riku's shirt. "Now you're just being mean."

"Nope," Riku said, gently kissing the top of Sora's head, dodging one of his hair spikes. "I think you are sexy, and if you don't know it, then I'm not doing my job."

"You're sexy. Especially during that one thing..."

"That one thing?"

"Yep."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You do realize I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, right?"

"In the bed. With the penises."

"We're reduced to talking about penises now?" Riku teased, poking Sora. "No, 'How was your day, Riku?' or 'Do you like your new job, Riku?' or anything? Instead we jump straight into soliciting me for sex."

"I missed you and I was really bored and you're not allowed to leave ever again," Sora said very quickly. "Better?"

"Much," Riku said, kissing the top of Sora's head again. "I wish I didn't have to leave either. I'm supposed to be all adult-y now that I have a job, though. That involves not sitting around the apartment having sex all day."

"But sex is so niiiiiice."

"But I'm tiiiiiiired. Being a grown-up is hard work, you know."

"What if I feed you? Do I get sex then?"

"Hmmm," Riku mused aloud, pretending he had to consider the option carefully. "You know, I think that could just work. I'm starved, and manslaves are sexy."

Sora smiled. "I think there's an apron around here somewhere... I could cook wearing only that, too."

Riku grinned widely. "You know, you should be bored more often if it gives you ideas like this."

"No clothes before sex leads to faster sex," Sora said, feeling as though his logic was flawless.

"Okay," Riku said, knowing better than to question Sora. "Are you going to take your clothes off, or is me getting to take them off part of the deal?"

"I could enjoy that..."

Riku moved his hands down so that they were at the hem of Sora's shirt. "Then that's what we'll do."

Grinning, Sora kissed Riku on the lips quickly before moving enough to give the older boy room to do so.

Riku took his time, slowly working Sora's shirt off, deliberately brushing lightly against the skin of Sora's back as he worked the cloth up and over Sora's head. He let his hands trail down Sora's sides before they drifted to the button on Sora's jeans. Riku made quick work of the button and zipper before slowly dragging the jeans down over Sora's hips and thighs. Gravity did the work from there, and the jeans pooled on the ground at Sora's feet.

He kissed Sora gently before pulling his boxers down and off.

"I hope you're planning on making something quick," Riku said, eyeing Sora's naked body.

"...Sex before dinner?" Sora asked hopefully.

Riku shook his head. "Nope, that wasn't the deal."

"Damn."

"Should've thought that through before you agreed to let me take your clothes off," Riku said, smirking slightly. "Should I go get the apron?"

"If you must. I'll just make sure to cook extra sexily to make you regret this poor decision of yours."

Riku walked into the kitchen, opening a drawer and pulling out a pink, frilly apron. He held it out to Sora, who had followed him into the room. "I look forward to it."

Rolling his eyes, Sora put the apron on and got to work, making sure to be as extra sexy as he could while making the pasta and salad that would be their dinner.

"I didn't think you could make tossing a salad look that ridiculous," Riku said. He was seated at the kitchen table, watching Sora. The brunette had deliberately turned so that Riku was staring straight at his ass.

Needless to say, Riku was already starting to feel that his jeans were uncomfortably tight. He wasn't going to give Sora the satisfaction of knowing that QUITE yet, though.

Sora glared lightly over his shoulder before turning to set the bowl of salad on the table and going to get the pasta. "You're lucky I like you, or you wouldn't even GET food, let alone naked Sora making the food."

He wasn't serious, but he was very pouty.

When Sora returned and had set the pasta on the table, Riku pulled the brunette into his lap. "I am incredibly lucky," he said, kissing Sora on the cheek. "Not everyone has a manslave."

"Your pants are happy right now."

"Yours would be, too, if you were wearing pants," Riku pointed out.

"This is true," Sora said, nodding slightly.

"Am I allowed to take the apron off?" Riku asked before kissing Sora lightly on the nose.

"Not until you've eaten."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope. I was waiting for you to get home."

Riku nodded. "Then we can eat separately, like normal people, if you want. Or, if you want to keep this going, you can eat first. We can't let you starve. Starving isn't sexy."

Sora pondered for a moment. "We can eat together!"

"Hm?"

"Hang on."

Sora wiggled around until he was facing the table without actually removing himself from Riku's lap. Then he made up a plate, grabbing a fork and placing it on top of the pasta. He turned back, so he was half-facing Riku again and presented his idea.

"This seems like feeding me, still," Riku said, taking a bite of the food from the fork.

"We're taking turns, silly!"

"Oh, okay," Riku said. The two quickly finished the plate of pasta and shared some salad.

Once that was finished and the dishes were safely on the table again, Sora said, "Now you can take off the apron, but only if it leads to good things. Otherwise, I'm dressing again, because it's cold in here."

"I think it'd be stupid to pretend we both weren't looking for sex out of this from the start," Riku said. He removed the apron and set it on the floor.

"Good." Sora reached out and pulled at Riku's shirt. "Here or bed or somewhere else?"

"Bed."

"Carry me?"

Riku smiled. "Sure." He easily lifted Sora and carried him bridal-style to the bedroom.

Before Riku could set him down, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pressed their mouths together.

"No distracting me," Riku said. "I might drop you."

"I'm right over the bed, I'll be fine."

Riku kissed Sora and set him gently on the bed. However, Sora did not release his hold from around Riku's neck as the older boy let go, nearly pulling Riku down, too. Riku kissed Sora on the forehead.

"Time to let go, koala Sora."

"I didn't know you were into bestiality, Riku."

"I'm not the one who keeps clinging," Riku said, settling in on the bed.

"No, but you are the one wearing too much."

"Should we take care of that?"

"Um, yeah."

Riku grinned. "I'll let you take care of it. You should get to have your revenge."

Slowly, Sora began to remove Riku's clothing. As he did so, he made sure that the skin-on-skin contact made between his fingers and the boy's body was constant and feather-light.

By the time his clothing was off, Riku's eyes were already dark and half-lidded. He pulled Sora closer to him.

Smirking slightly, Sora kissed him.

"You know, you look incredibly sexy when you're cocky like that," Riku said. He kissed Sora back.

"Does that mean I get to top for once?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really..." Sora admitted sheepishly.

Riku laughed and kissed Sora again. "Then no."

"I can if you're tired from work."

"I am," Riku admitted. "If you don't want to, though, I can."

"Mmkay."

Riku reached under the bed and pulled out lube, setting it down on the bed next to him so he didn't have to interrupt the flow of things later.

Sora looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Do something."

"Impatient," Riku said, kissing Sora. He let his hands lazily trace the lines of Sora's chest.

Sora hummed against Riku's mouth.

After kissing for a bit, Riku could tell Sora was once again getting impatient. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, popping the cap and spreading some on his fingers. He reached down and massaged around Sora's hole before pressing in a finger.

The brunette made a small noise in the back of his throat, moving his hips to press closer to the finger, signalling for Riku to speed things up.

Riku stretched Sora quickly and efficiently before placing a kiss on Sora's forehead. He took his fingers out and eased himself in.

A soft moan escaped Sora's lips.

"Love you," Riku said, his voice low. He waited a second or two for Sora to adjust before starting to move, picking a slow but relatively steady rhythm.

Sora's eyes slid closed. "Love you, t-too."

Riku increased his pace, working to bring Sora to the edge.

Things carried on for a few moments before it happened. Not long after, Riku reached his climax as well, waiting a minute or two before pulling out and settling on the bed next to Sora.

Smiling dazedly, Sora nuzzled his face into Riku's shoulder.

"Still bored?" Riku teased, kissing the top of Sora's head.

"Nuh uh."

"Good."

"I'm kinda sticky and gross, though."

Riku laughed. "Time to get you cleaned up? Or, well... us cleaned up, really."

Sora nodded, and Riku eased off the bed. He slid an arm under Sora's knees and one under Sora's back, lifting Sora up and carrying him into the bathroom.

The younger boy whined slightly. "I can walk."

"And I could feed myself earlier," Riku pointed out.

"Fiiiiine."

Riku carried Sora into the shower, where he tried to gently set him down, except Sora saw fit to be a koala again.

"You fuss that I don't let you walk, but you don't let go when I try to set you down?"

"Yes."

"Silly goose," Riku teased.

"Me? Never."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously!" Sora protested.

Riku sighed. "Either way, it's time to let go, unless you don't want to be clean."

Pouting slightly, Sora slowly removed his arms from around Riku's neck. Riku kissed him on the top of his head when his feet touched the ground.

"You're still unfairly tall," Sora mumbled, even though the difference was only a few inches at most.

"Not my fault you're so short."

"...It totally is."

"How does that one work?" Riku asked as he turned the water on.

"It just does. Don't question me."

"Of course not."

"I love you."

Riku smiled. "I love you, too."

"Shower now?"

"Shower now," Riku said, checking the temperature of the water before bringing it up to the shower head.

"Yay!"

They cleaned themselves off and relaxed for a while, letting the warm water rush over them. Finally, Riku turned the water off, causing Sora to look at him with huge, sad eyes.

"Time to get out of the shower. You're going all wrinkly."

"Bubble bath?"

"You're already clean."

"Pleeeeease?"

Riku looked at him. "You're just going to fall asleep in the bath again."

"That's why you're here. To make sure I don't drown," Sora said innocently.

"Fine," Riku said, sighing. He turned the water back on, checked the temperature, and put the plug in. "I'll go get the bubbles."

"Yay! You're the best."

Riku stepped out of the tub, grabbing his towel and drying himself off before heading across the room to get the bubble bath from the cabinet. He walked back and waited for the water to rise a little more before pouring the liquid into the water.

Sora kept a close eye on the bubbles as they filled the tub.

When the water and bubbles were nearly to the top, Riku turned the water off. "I'm going to leave you to soak. I'll check in to make sure you don't drown."

"But... but..."

"I'm done with the water," Riku insisted.

"Riiiiiiiiiikuuuuuu."

"Nope."

"I don't want a bubble bath anymore then."

Riku shrugged. "Then let the water out."

Dejectedly, Sora looked at the bubbles in the area where the stopper was located.

"I'll sit here with you," Riku offered, "but I'm not getting in."

"Then what's the point? The shower was all business and getting clean, and I was kinda hoping for bubble bath cuddles or something... Where we could just sit and talk and have it not be in the bed, but it would still be relaxing."

Riku looked at him, letting his exhaustion show through. "If I stay in the bath, I'm going to pass out, Sora. I had a really, really long day."

"That's why the relaxing part was in there."

"Relaxing isn't worth drowning."

"I wouldn't let you drown," Sora mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"If you're asleep, too..."

"I wouldn't be. I'm not sleepy enough right now, but if you really don't want to..."

"I love you, Sora. I'm glad you're being so thoughtful." Riku bit his lip. "I just really want to go to sleep somewhere solid right now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The brunette moved to undo the stopper so the water would drain from the tub. "Tomorrow maybe?"

"Tomorrow," Riku promised.

"Mmkay. Sounds good."

"We can hang out on the couch, if you'd like. It's not the bed."

"No, no. If you want to sleep, it should be on the bed."

"We can compromise," Riku said.

"Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Bed."

Riku kissed Sora on the top of his wet, dripping head. "I'll go get your towel."

"You're fantastic."

"Not as fantastic as you." Riku grabbed Sora's fluffy blue towel and brought it back over to the brunette.

Sora took the towel and immediately bundled himself up in it, without even going through the motions of drying. He was cold now that the water was officially gone. "No, you're more fantastic than me," he argued.

"Nope." Riku wrapped his arms around the bundled up brunette. "You're the most fantastic."

Sora kissed Riku's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bed now? Or clothes first?"

"Bed," Riku said, without seeming to think hard about it. "We don't need clothes, do we?"

"Not necessarily. I was leaving that up to you, though."

"No clothes."

"Mmkay."

Smiling, Riku looked down on his boyfriend, huddled up in the enormous blue towel. "Do I need to pick you up again and carry you to bed?"

"Only if you want to."

Riku carefully lifted Sora into his arms, holding his boyfriend close. The brunette nuzzled into Riku's neck. Riku smiled and carried Sora to the bed, setting him down gently.

"Love you, Ri."

"Love you, too." Riku settled in on the bed next to Sora. "Ready to sleep?"

"Hmm," Sora hummed, making a thinking face. "What time do you have to be up tomorrow?"

"7:30."

"And it's... like 9."

"Yes?"

"Okay. Just making sure I have the facts straight."

Riku narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why?"

"So that I can decide if it's time to sleep or not."

"And?"

"Not yet, but soon."

That didn't surprise Riku. "Do you mind if I pass out, then?"

"I don't think that much sleep is healthy."

"Sora..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have something else in mind?"

"Not really. I just wanted to spend more time awake with you than like... two and a half hours... It's kind of been the goal the whole time."

Riku felt a bit worse about pushing for heading off to bed. "I'm sorry."

Sora shrugged, snuggling up to Riku. "Go ahead and sleep."

"We can sit around and talk."

"You sure?"

Riku nodded.

"Okay. So, how was your new job?"

"It was a lot of introductory stuff today. They showed me around and taught me all of the procedures and everything. It was a bit of information overload."

Sora made a face. "Ew. Sounds boring."

"Today was boring and long."

"Will it get more fun?"

"Hopefully," Riku said.

"Good."

"How were classes today?"

"They were alright."

Riku nodded. "Learn anything interesting?"

"Not really."

"That's disappointing," Riku said, idly playing with Sora's hair.

"I guess so. I'm just ready for this year to be over."

Frowning, Riku said, "It's just starting, though."

"I know, but _graduation, _Riku."

"Don't rush off into the working world. It's a lot less exciting than you think."

"Because you got the boring degree."

"Math isn't boring!" Riku insisted. "It's wonderful."

Sora snorted at him. "Like hell."

"It is!"

"Seriously."

"I am serious!" Riku protested.

"Weirdo."

"Not at all."

"Mhmmmmm. You shoulda picked something fun like I did."

"I did," Riku insisted exasperatedly.

"No you didn't."

"Sora..."

"Shhhhhhhh." The small brunette grinned at him.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Goofy."

"You have to admit, I do have a cool major."

"Sure, sure."

"I get to take pictures of things for a living. How is that not cool?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. There are only so many things you can take pictures of before it starts to blur together, I would think."

"I dunno," Sora said. "I don't have that problem."

"I think it would stop being exciting for me, at one point."

"That's why you do your numbers thing."

Riku smiled. "You take pictures of pretty things and I'll crunch numbers all day and we'll both be happy."

"Yep!"

"And you'll have what you think is an exciting job."

"I sure hope so."

"And hey," Riku said. "If it falls through, you can always go back to school."

"I'd really rather not do that..."

"What else could you really do? You don't have the most practical major."

"Rude. I have a minor in journalism?"

Riku shrugged. He didn't think it was practical, still, but it was admittedly better than studying photography. "I guess you could do something with that."

"I dunno. I just want to be done with school."

"I guess," Riku said. He looked like he was going to add something else, but he changed his mind, yawning, instead.

"Okay, now is an acceptable time to sleep," Sora announced.

"Still don't see why it wasn't before," Riku grumbled, but he was smiling as he kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Because I missed you and I'm not used to not seeing you yet. I was just being selfish basically..."

"It's all good."

"Not really."

Riku smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. Seriously."

"Okay..."

Riku held out his arms. "Cuddles?"

"Always cuddles," Sora said, placing himself between the arms.

Closing his eyes, Riku held Sora close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night."

"G'night, Ri."

The two curled up under the covers and slowly drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, Sora woke up to his phone vibrating at 6:45. He turned it off quickly so that Riku could get as much sleep as he could before work, and eased out of bed. He got ready for his classes as quietly as he could. Just as he was about to head out and grab breakfast on campus before his eight o'clock class, he looked back at Riku.

Smiling to himself, Sora got out one of his older, spare cameras and snapped a picture of the sleeping boy, whose mouth was dangling open, for once. Then, he set the camera, still on and set to show the most recent picture, on the nightstand, and wrote a note to stick on it.

Once all of that was done, Sora pulled his backpack on, made sure he had everything, and left for the day.

Not long after, Riku's alarm went off, and he sleepily dragged himself out of bed. He showered, brushed his teeth, and returned to his bedroom before he was awake enough to notice the note on Sora's camera. As he peeled the note off, he vaguely hoped that Sora wouldn't need the camera for class that morning. He read the note.

_Riku,_

_This is just a little note to tell you that I love you and to have a good day, since I can't tell you to your face today. Stupid school. So yeah, there's that. Oh! And take a look on the camera. I think you'll enjoy the picture I left for you. Such a sexy face._

_I love you._

_Love, _

_Sora_

Riku checked the camera and grimaced when he saw the picture of himself. It was definitely unflattering. His mouth was wide open and he was sprawled out on the bed, the position of his limbs almost haphazard. Riku was tempted to delete it, but he was pretty sure Sora would kill him.

So, instead, he made plans for revenge.

The next time Sora went to sleep, he'd better watch himself.

**Tell us your thoughts?**


End file.
